St. Patty's Day!!
by Me love tea
Summary: Sorry this took so long for me to get up u_u. The gundam boys come by and invite the authors to a bar for St. Patty's Day...Duo and vodka...need I say more? >:D


Disclaimer: BAHAHAHA!!!!! I really am cruel… :D Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own GW, "I Will Survive", "Too Sexy", "Reflection", "Ain't No Mountain High Enough", "Jailhouse Rock", "Can't Touch This", Marshmallow Duel, Fushgi Yuugi [sp??], or the Simpsons. Just read ^^;;;;.....  
  
  
St. Patty's Day!!  
  
  
MLT: Ah!!!!! Deathdeathdeath!!! ::Is upstairs playing Marshmallow duel against Loa. Rei and Katie are watching Fushgi Yuugi. [sp??] Of course everyone is wearing green. Its about eleven pm and a Saturday.::  
Loa: Yay! Lightning!  
Rei: Am I playing winner? ::pauses for a moment, realizes what she said and cracks up.::  
Katie: I don't think she should have had that Irish Whiskey bread…I think someone's a little drunk…  
MLT: Nope, alcohol loses all its effect when cooked.  
Loa: Too bad isn't it?  
Katie: You mean she's always like this?! ::M and Loa nod. Katie scoots away from Rei a little.::  
**DOORBELL**  
MLT: Someone now?? I'll get it.  
Rei: Hey what if it's a psycho?  
Katie: But were already here…   
MLT: ::grins, then holds up her, um, "borrowed" kantana:: That's why I'm taking this!  
Loa: Ah. Katie, play ya in marshmallow duel!  
Katie: Ok…  
::MLT goes downstairs and unlocks the front door and is about to open it when Duo bursts in and glomps onto her.::  
Duo: Happy St Patty's day!!!  
MLT: Duo! Lemme go! ::pushing away::  
Duo: Come on where's you spirit??  
MLT: I'll slice your braid off if you don't let go of me!  
Duo: Alright, alright…Geez…::Steps inside the doorway to the family room.:: We just came to see y'all wanted to go out for some more drinks…  
MLT: "We"?? "SOME MORE"?!?!   
Duo: Yeah! Come on! ::grabs her arm.::  
MLT: AH! ::runs upstairs, locking the door behind her::  
Katie: What's with you?  
MLT: Duo…alcohol…ashi….  
Loa: Ah.  
Katie: Just kill 'em! What are the buttons again Loa? ::Loa shows her.::  
MLT: They wanna go out for drinks…  
Rei: Uh oh…  
Katie: I think Robin mentioned something about going out with Trowa tonight…Let's go! Maybe we'll see them there!   
Loa: Yeah…we could call it a "date"…hehe…Heero…  
MLT: Ummm…  
Rei: Trieze-sama isn't here, though.  
Katie: We'll set you up, Rei!  
Rei: No no, you want to set up M!  
MLT: ::grumbling:: They already have…  
Katie: You can date the "Desert Noble"!  
Rei: Umm…  
MLT: Say yes, Rei-chan.  
Rei: Ok…Who's that?  
Loa: Quatre!  
Rei: NANI!!!  
MLT: Its that or the ::makes the finger sign for quotation marks:: "Solitary Dragon".   
Rei: Yeeeah…Desert Noble it is.  
Loa: You first, MLT! ::shoves her out the door and she promptly runs in to Duo.::  
Duo: *glomp* Decided to come, eh?  
MLT: ::opens her mouth but is cut off by Loa::  
Loa: Where's Heero?  
Duo: In the car…  
::Katie and Loa bolt out the door.::  
MLT: ::muttering and pushes away.::  
Rei: Hey, shut up…at least you didn't have the choices of some Noble and a "dragon".   
Duo: Nani?  
MLT: They set her up with Quatre.  
Duo: What about you?  
MLT: Uh…  
Rei: They set her up with you.  
Duo: Really? Cool.  
MLT: Um, no.  
Quatre: ::wanders in…slightly out of it.:: Heey, how come Heero has two girls who like him and I don't have any??  
Duo: You get Rei-chan!  
Quatre: Hehe, come on Rei. ::drags her out followed by Duo dragging MLT.::  
Duo: Ladies first. ::he steps aside and MLT looks doubtful at the honda but climbs in. Rei follows.::  
Wufei: ::sitting on the floor.:: Onna!! Watch it, that's my foot!  
Rei: Ah!! ::brings her knees up to her chin.:: What are you *doing* down there?!  
MLT: Rei-chan...think...there aren't enough seats so they stick Mr. Zhengyi down on the floor.  
Wufei: N-nani?!  
MLT: Anjing!  
Wufei: ::eyes narrow:: *Where* did you learn those *words*?!  
MLT: I have my ways.  
Duo: Hey, we're short one seat...you'll have to sit on my lap, M.  
MLT: I--NO!!!!  
Wufei: *snickers* ::MLT stomps sharply on his foot:: Ow!!  
Duo: M...  
MLT: ::scoots away from him.:: Back off unless you want a kantana up your nose!!   
Rei: Sit on the floor, Duo.  
Duo: But...  
All Girls: Sit...on...the...*FLOOR*!!!   
Duo: ::meekly:: Ok.  
::Finally everyone is crammed in to the car and they drive to the bar.::  
Duo: Mothers, lock up your daughters! Shinigami is on the town!! With his megami!! ::glomps MLT::  
MLT: ::veeeery annoyed:: Please let go of me. ::Duo takes one look at M's expression and backs away::  
Quatre: Hey! They've got a karaoke machine!!  
Loa: Doesn't that mean "tone deaf"?  
Katie: Wouldn't be too surprising...  
Robin: Oi! ::waves from a conviently large table where she's sitting with Trowa. The others walk over and sit down::  
Katie: Hi. Didja order yet?  
Trowa: No...  
Katie: Excellent...   
Loa: Exquisite...d'oh!!  
Waitress: Can I take your order?  
MLT: I'll have a virgin Strawberry Daiquiri.  
Quatre: Yeah, me too.  
Rei: Virgin Pina Colada.  
Robin: Hmm...I'll have a tropical fruit smoothie.  
Loa: Heh, Virgin Margarita.  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Katie: I'll have a chocolate malt.  
Waitress: For you, sir?  
Duo: Vodka. Mmm...Voooodkaaaa...  
All: *groan*  
MLT: ::rubbing her temples:: Deja vu...  
Heero: Martini.  
Wufei: Saki.  
Trowa: Lemonade.  
All: *sweatdropsweatdropsweadrop*  
Waitress: Ah--ok...::returns with drinks. Soon, every one of the G-boys [Including Quatre and Trowa...Duo slipped vodka in their drinks when they weren't looking] is drunk. They wander off, leaving the girls to sit and talk::  
Robin: Am I the only one who smells trouble?  
Others: No.  
Announcement: The karaoke machine is now open to the public...We have our first singer, Mr. Chang Wufei! ::The girls exchange alarmed glances.::  
MLT: Hmmmm...::pulls out video camera and begins filming:: More black mailing oppurtunities!!  
Robin: Hehe...::pulls out camera.::  
Rei: ::has a tape recorder.::  
::Wufei stumbles onstage in black leather pants, a blue tank top and a leather jacket. The girls' eyes go huge::  
MLT: Oh Lord...  
Robin: What the hell--?  
Loa: --Is he wearing?!  
Rei: Leather pants?! Duo's bad enough...but Wufei?!  
Katie: Its just so...so...*no*.  
MLT: This will definatly be intresting...  
Robin: If not disturbing...  
::the music comes on.::  
Wufei: ::singing:: At first I was afraid...I was petrified...  
MLT: Oh *Lord*...this's a *perfect* blackmailing thingy.  
Wufei: Thinkin' I could never live without you by my side. I spent so many nights, thinkin' how you did me wrong...and I grew strong...I learned how to get along! And well, you're back! From outta space! I just walked in to see you standing there with that look upon you're face!  
Rei: Why am I scared??  
Robin: ::laughing:: I find it funny!!  
Loa: Oh no...If all of them were together...  
Katie: That means...  
::The curtain behind Wufei flies up, revealing the others as back up singers. All wearing similar outfits::  
MLT: ::falls out of her seat, laughing.::  
Katie: Oh...Hee-chan...  
Loa: We can still save him! ::the two bolt for the stage and drag Heero off. Unnoticed by the others.::  
Rei: Q-Quatre?!?! In LEATHER?!?!!  
Robin: They're going to hate us for not stopping them. ::no one moves::  
MLT: Um...yeah, well...we, uh...*tried*.  
Wufei: Do ya think I'd crumble? Did you think I would lay down and die!? Ooh, not I! I will survive!!  
Backup singers: I will survive!  
Robin: Alright...I've had enough. ::goes up to the stage and waves her arms:: New song, new song!  
Quatre: ::Jumping up and down:: My turn! My turn!! ::runs offstage and comes back in jeans and a muscle shirt. The girls eyebrows shoot up.:: Okokokokokokok!!! ::pushes a button on the jukebox and grabs the microphone.::  
Robin: Shall we take a seat? ::points to a nearby table. The girls sit down.::   
Quatre: *ahem* ::music starts to play. He sings:: I'm too sexy for my shirt, I'm too sexy for my shirt! Oh yeah, it hurts!!   
Rei: Tell me I'm not hearing this...  
Quatre: ::takes off his shirt::   
Rei: Or seeing...::covers eyes. MLT continues filming while Robin snaps pictures. It continues like this for some time.::  
Quatre: ::is down to his socks and boxers:: I'm too sexy for this song. ::music stops abruptly. Other girls in the bar cheer wildly. Rei drags Quatre offstage, knowing the articles of clothing will be unretreivable.::  
Trowa: ::skips onstage wearing all leather. He pushes a few buttons and picks up microphone.::  
Robin: Trowa-kun!  
MLT: Be strong, Robin.  
Robin: But...Trowa...  
Trowa: ::starts singing:: Can't touch this! De nee nee nee! Can't touch this!  
MLT: Why am I suddenly very, very afraid? ::Trowa is done with his with his song and Duo runs onstage and grabs the microphone. He has on a dress and his hair is down.::   
Duo: ::singing:: Look at me...I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter.  
Robin: Oh my...  
MLT: Good Lord...*no*!  
Duo: Whooooo is that giiiiirrlll I seeeeeeeee, staring straight back at me!!  
Robin: I'll never look at Mulan the same again....  
Duo: WHY IS MY REFELCTION SOMEONE IIIIIIIIII DONT KNOOOOOOOOWWWWWW??? SOMEHOW I CAN NOT HIDE WHO I AM, though I've tried... ::after minutes of torture, Duo is done and runs offstage [if possible in high heels] and Heero runs on, wearing a prison uniform. He grabs the microphone::  
Heero: Jailhouse rock--::Loa tackles him. Katie wrenches the microphone from his grip.::  
Katie: No, no, no...wrong way.  
Heero: Rock! Rock! ::Katie and Loa drag him offstage. Trowa runs on, wearing the same thing and Quatre is still in just his boxers...hmmm...They each grab a microphone. At first MLT and Robin don't recognize until it hits the middle.::  
Quatre: Baby, there--  
T and Q: Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough to keep me from gettin' to you!!  
Robin: That's it! ::She and MLT drag Trowa and Quatre offstage.::  
::Finally, around two a.m. the pilots pass out and the girls take them back to M's. They dump Duo on a quilt on the floor of the kitchen, Heero on the couch in the family room, Quatre on the couch in the living room, Trowa on a chair in the family room and they drop Wufei on the floor of the family room.::  
MLT: I'll stay in here with you, Katie, and Robin, Loa. I don't think I want to be in the same room when Duo wakes up.  
Katie: That's probably a good idea...  
Quatre: ::around six a.m., he wanders into the family room. Everyone, except Rei, is asleep. Loa and Katie are sitting against the couch, Robin is draped across the back of the chair, and M is curled up in the space between the couch and chair.::  
Rei: Morning Quatre.  
Quatre: Good--ah! *blush* What are you guys doing here??!?!! ::all the girls sleepily open their eyes::  
MLT: *yawn* This is my house...  
Quatre: ::turning redder by the minute:: I--I'm in my...my...UNDERWARE!!!  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Heero: ::wakes up and looks at his clothes:: Not asking.  
Trowa: ::wakes up:: Wha...what the...? L-leather???  
Wufei: ::wakes up:: Ah!! What the hell am I wearing?!?!?! INJUSTICE!! You onnas tricked me!!!  
Rei: You really think we *enjoyed* seeing *you* in leather??  
MLT: ::shudders violently:: But...it wont be nearly as worse as---::a shrill yell comes from the kitchen::  
Loa: Duo's up...  
Duo: WHAT THE FUCK AM I WEARING!!!! WAH!!!!!!!  
MLT: Exxxxcuse me...::runs into the kitchen:: *SMACK* Shut up, Duo!  
Duo: But...but...  
MLT: Yeah, I know...you were wearing it last night. Come on. ::When Duo walks into the other room the pilots stare at him in disbelief.::  
Wufei: M-M-Maxwell??  
Quatre: Oh, my...  
Robin: Ok, guys...this should help. ::pops a tape into the VCR. The pilots all watch and blush at themselves...especially Quatre with his stripping.::  
All Pilots: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
Wufei: I, uh...have some preventer work ::dashes off::  
Quatre: I hear Rashid calling ::follows Wufei::  
Duo: Junkyard! ::runs after Quatre::  
Trowa: Umm, Circus! ::runs after Duo::  
Heero: *glare* Omae o korosu. ::walks off.::  
Katie: Oh...kay...  
Loa: Yeeeeaaaah, that was plain weird.  
Robin: ::nods::  
Rei: I think I'll just go throw up now.  
MLT: Bye ya'll thanks for reading!! ::waves:: Oh yes, and "zhengyi" means "justice", "anjing" is "be quiet" [both are in Chinese] and lastly, "megami" is "goddess" in japanese. Ok! Write a review! :D  



End file.
